There is a variety of bounty, both edible and non-edible, that can be harvested from the fresh and salt waters around the world. While commercial harvesting of some fish and crustacean species is a lucrative business, there is a large number of species that are only available to those individuals brave enough and willing to venture into such waters with the minimal gear. Often, state and federal regulations permit only “hand-harvesting” of various tasty sea creatures or collectable shells, coral, rocks, or other items. In many states and countries there are yearly seasons that allow individuals to harvest scallops, clams, oysters, abalone, mussels, lobsters, and other sea creatures.
Some things can be easily collected by wading in shallow waters. But, many are only found in deeper waters, sometimes in the bottom sediments or rocks. Typically, hand-harvesters use diving or snorkeling gear such as mask, snorkel, and swim fins to reach quarry within free-diving range. They also usually hold some sort of collecting container such as a bag or sack, for storing their catch. Unfortunately, having to hold the container with one hand makes it difficult to swim and collect. It also limits how much can be collected in the container, as too much weight or a large volume would be difficult to carry while swimming.
There is a need for a collecting container that can be kept within convenient proximity to a swimmer or wader, but does not necessarily have to be carried or maintained by hand. It could also be closable to prevent escape of live quarry. A compact or collapsible construction for easy transport and storage would also be advantageous.